Life is chemistry
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Quinn Fabray lo sabe todo sobre la traición, pero no sobre traicionar a un amigo. Hasta el día en que comienza a ver a Kurt Hummel bajo otra luz. Kurt/Quinn. Klaine. Quick. Blaine/Quinn friendship. Infidelidad.
1. Atracción entre moléculas

**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> Atracción entre moléculas  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray. Kurt Hummel. Menciones a Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quinn/Kurt (yes, because I'm cool like that). Klaine, Quick, Pezberry de background.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> A de palabras de Física  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _Atracción entre moléculas_  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1358 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU desde el 3x08, porque Quinn no va a Yale, no estudia teatro, sino educación inicial y vive con Puck como en el universo de _Cambio_, vamos. Infidelidad.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Cuando se me va la olla, se me va bien. Desde que me atacó el bichito de shippear Kurt!Riff Raff/Quinn!Magenta, esta pareja nunca dejó de perseguirme. Y como shippeo a Q hasta con las piedras, aquí tienen el resultado.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray lo sabe todo sobre la traición.<p>

Educada como una niña bien y una buena cristiana, en sus primeros años lo aprendió todo sobre que la mentira y el engaño envenenan el alma y condenan al pecador a las espirales eternas del infierno.

Quinn Fabray lo sabe todo sobre la traición, y las consecuencias posibles y las ineludibles que está podría acarrear sobre su alma y su destino.

La primera vez, aquella vez trágicamente memorable en la que Quinn engañó a Finn con Puck y la subsecuente saga de mentiras que la procedieron, Quinn estuvo con el corazón en la boca, porque era incapaz de predecir cada paso, y no tenía en su mente un verdadero plan sobre cómo iban a proceder los acontecimientos, al menos los que dependieran de su mano. Quinn no tenía una estrategia, porque no estaba verdaderamente segura de cómo quería que fuesen las cosas, y si su mente era una maraña, sus acciones no podían serlo menos.

La segunda vez, aquella en la que había engañado a Sam con Finn- menudo sentido del humor tenía el destino-, había sido pan comido, porque Quinn había descubierto que aún sin un plan, sin una estrategia, sin las ideas claras, mentir se le daba estupendamente bien.

Quizás las cosas no le hubieran salido del todo bien, ni siquiera un poco bien, pero a fin de cuentas había sido culpa de Rachel Berry y de su inmensa bocota, porque a Quinn Fabray mentir se le da tan bien como respirar.

Quinn Fabray lo sabe todo sobre la traición. Pero, en lo que no tiene experiencia, es en traicionar a un amigo.

Quizás para otra persona sus prioridades estén un poco tergiversadas, pero a Quinn le costó mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo ponerlas en el orden en el que están hoy en día, y las defendería a todo riesgo.

Traicionar a un amante es sencillo; traicionar a un amigo, jamás.

Quinn no es estúpida; sabe que es bonita al punto que la gente se voltea a mirarla por la calle, que es inteligente y puede sostener una conversación al ritmo que sea y sobre lo que sea, que tiene buenas notas y gracias al fideicomiso de su madre un buen pasar económico, sabe que es un buen partido para cualquiera que tuviese dos dedos de frente.

Y para quien no los tuviese, también.

Quinn Fabray sabe que es un buen partido y que podría obtener un candidato decente con solo chasquear los dedos si algún día se decidiera a, _finalmente_, dejar ir del todo a Puck de su vida.

Pero precisamente, todo lo que la convierte en un buen partido para el romance, la convierte en un pésimo partido para la amistad.

Las chicas la rehúyen porque le tienen envidia y desconfianza, porque es mejor seguirla a una prudente distancia y vigilarle los pasos para luego expandir el rumor en cuanto haga uno en falso- y por eso Quinn se cuida puntillosamente de todo, pero especialmente de hablar de Beth- que sentarse a su lado y compartir un pote de helado y enterarse de que Quinn es en realidad una como todas, con los mismos miedos, los mismos deseos y las mismas inseguridades- porque Quinn se cuida muy bien de hablar precisamente de lo que la hace distinta; los chicos hetero la rehúyen o porque les mete miedo con su pinta de princesa helada y su aura de demencial perfección o porque prefieren guardar la artillería para hacer un ataque con otras intenciones cuando sea el momento propicio; los chicos gays, dice Blaine, le rehúyen por una mezcla peculiar de ambas motivaciones.

Conseguir un amigo no es tarea fácil para Quinn Fabray, y porque lo sabe, es que cuida a Blaine como si estuviese hecho de cristal.

Blaine la conoce desde hace muchos años, y ya sea porque lo vivió en carne propia o porque lo oyó de primera mano de boca de Kurt, conoce los peores traumas y los peores pozos en los que Quinn ha estado.  
>Quinn no podría caer más bajo de lo que Blaine la ha visto caer y eso, sin lugar a dudas, es lo que cimienta su amistad.<p>

Blaine es el mejor amigo que Quinn podría pedir: paciente, atento, optimista, sensible, entregado. Blaine es un complacedor por naturaleza, y aunque eso enrabia a Quinn a veces porque sabe que es el punto débil por el que el mundo lo hará pedazos más de una vez, no puede negar que es tan fácil ser su amiga que a veces es hasta obsceno.

Si nunca traicionar a un amigo es su regla de oro, nunca traicionar a Blaine es la regla que nunca se dice, porque está tan enraizada que ya se da por sentada.

Y luego, Kurt.

Si ha de ser sincera, durante la secundaria, Quinn nunca le prestó demasiada atención a Kurt. Sí, claro, era el hermanastro de Finn durante aquella época en la que intentaron re-inventar un noviazgo que en realidad nunca había existido. Sí, claro, era la sombra en claro-oscuro de Rachel en aquella época fugaz en la que Rachel y ella habían intentado algo parecido a la amistad, hasta que Quinn y Santana habían tenido esa pelea imperdonable- y también por ese recuerdo que duele como una herida que nunca terminara de sanar, Quinn cuida a Blaine como si fuese de cristal- y Rachel había elegido a Santana, porque, ¿cómo podría no elegir a Santana? Quinn no puede culparla por eso.

Pero Kurt había pasado a ser verdaderamente parte de su vida como _la pareja de Blaine_.

El Kurt asustado y terriblemente roto de su primer año desapareció completamente de su memoria, quizás porque tenía más similitudes con ella misma de las que quiere admitir. Quinn prácticamente no puede recordar una época en la que Kurt no fuese KurtyBlaine, parte integral de una unidad.

(Y quizás debiera habérsele ocurrido antes que si era capaz de rescatar al Blaine de la unidad y tomarlo por lo que valía en sí mismo, por sus deseos, y sus esperanzas, y sus miedos, y sus defectos, también debía ser capaz de hacerlo con Kurt. Quizás no había visto esa posibilidad, o quizás no había querido verla).

Y luego todo había comenzado y sucedido en una espiral tan rápida y vertiginosa que Quinn no puede recordar el momento preciso en que se produjo el cambio brutal y pasó de ser incapaz de ver a Kurt fuera de la unidad a ser incapaz de no verlo en su completa individualidad.

Había sido por pura casualidad, de forma sencilla e imprevisible porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿no es así siempre como suceden los cambios fundamentales de nuestra vida?

Era una tarde de lluvia, Puck estaba de guardia y ella había salido temprano del jardín de niños y sin paraguas.

En realidad, no había sido otra cosa que una gran suma de pequeñas coincidencias.

Para cuando se había cansado de esperar el bus- porque si conseguir un taxi en Nueva York era normalmente una odisea, ni se imaginan en un día de lluvia-, tan mojada que un poco más de agua no le hacía la diferencia, sentada en un banco en el parque abandonada a su resignación, la visión de Kurt doblando la esquina paraguas en mano le había parecido casi una ilusión óptica.

Si no hubiese sido por los apuntes que protegía celosamente entre su vientre y la primera capa de ropa, Quinn hubiera emprendido el viaje a pie hasta su casa mucho antes, porque estaba a menos de veinte cuadras, pero una vez adoptada, es difícil vencer la inercia inicial.

- ¿Te llevo a casa, Reina del Hielo?

- Si acepto el ofrecimiento, Hummel, que sepas que pretendo que mis pies no toquen el suelo.

- No creas que no soy capaz de llevarte en brazos. Blaine pesa más que tú. Pero si te llevo en brazos, no podría llevar el paraguas.

- Como si pudiera mojarme aún más.

- Vamos, un brazo para la princesa y el otro brazo para llevar el paraguas para que la princesa no se moje.

- Más.

- Más. Peor es nada.

- Sí, Kurt. Peor es nada.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


	2. Dos míseras tazas

**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Dos míseras tazas_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray. Kurt Hummel. Menciones a Noah Puckerman y Blaine Anderson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quinn/Kurt (yes, because I'm cool like that). Klaine, Quick.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> A de palabras de Física  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _Tensión_  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1040 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU desde el 3x08, porque Quinn no va a Yale, no estudia teatro, sino educación inicial y vive con Puck en NY como en el universo de _Cambio_, vamos. Infidelidad.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Cuando se me va la olla, se me va bien.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa completamente empapados los dos.<p>

Quinn insistió que él entrase a tomar una taza de leche caliente y a ponerse algo de ropa seca. Finalmente, Kurt aceptó una taza de café negro y que le colgase un rato la camisa, y nada de ropa prestada, pero para eso Quinn no tuvo que insistir demasiado.

Los primeros veinte minutos fueron, quizás, el momento más incómodo de la vida de los dos.

Las siguientes doce horas fueron, quizás, el momento más repleto de adrenalina de la vida de los dos.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa- Kurt con la musculosa de debajo de la camisa que se le pegaba a la piel del pecho por la humedad, porque mejor corto de ropa que con ropa ajena; Quinn llevando las calzas negras que ya se le habían prácticamente secado y una camisa de Puck porque había sido lo primero que había encontrado al entrar al dormitorio-, los dos tomaron un trago largo de sus respectivas bebidas calientes, y luego se miraron a los ojos durante dos interminables minutos.

El silencio era espeso e incómodo, porque no habían aprendido nunca a interactuar sin Blaine desde _Blaine_, y los dos llevaban pretendiendo demasiado tiempo que no habían existido los tiempos en que no eran amigos pero eran cómplices y se entendían como para traerlos simplemente a colación.

Pero Kurt nació para enfrentarse a las situaciones adversas y remar en mermelada, de ser necesario, y a Quinn no le molesta el silencio.

Definitivamente, todo podría haber ido mucho peor.

Quinn rompió la tensión poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo inexistente de las calzas.

- ¿Quieres otro café?

- No, gracias

Quinn tomó su taza con una mano, y extendió la otra para tomar la de Kurt, pero él la tomó gentilmente de los dedos.

- Te ayudo.

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, de decirle que era ridículo, que eran dos tazas miserables, pero aunque quizás no supiese como interactuar con él, eso no significaba que no lo conociese muy bien, y mucho mejor que contradecirlo en un gesto caballeroso.

Y se dirigieron así a la cocina, en esa procesión ridícula, llevando cada uno una taza en la mano, y aunque eran solo dos, hacían que la cocina pareciese repleta, porque había sido uno de los detalles a los que Puck y Quinn le habían puesto menos importancia a la hora de elegir el departamento; ella era incapaz de preparar mucho más que un té y él no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para dedicarse a cocinar.

Quinn apoyó la taza que ella llevaba al lado del lavaplatos, diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía ningún sentido ponerlo a funcionar por solo dos míseras tazas, y cuando quiso voltearse para volver al comedor, se encontró con el cuerpo de Kurt a apenas cinco centímetros del suyo.

- Lo lamento, creo que no era del todo consciente de las dimensiones, o mejor dicho, la falta de dimensiones de la cocina.

- Jódete, Hummel. Será inexistente y se caerá a pedazos, pero es mía, y la pagué hasta el último centavo, y no podría estar más orgullosa.

- Lo sé. Blaine y yo estuvimos muy orgullosos de ustedes cuando nos enteramos.

Aunque sabía de primera mano que era cierto, Quinn le arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su fachada de princesa helada.

- Gracias, Kurt.

- No hay por qué. Es agradable ver como todos nos hacemos definitivamente adultos.

Y él se inclino para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocarla, se retrajo enseguida, porque _Teenage Dream_ sonaba insidiosamente desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Quinn tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que los labios de él iban destinados a su mejilla y no a su boca, y dos segundos en plantearse porque la simple idea no le había hecho retroceder y espantarse, si no que se le había acelerado el corazón.

- ¿Hola? No, no me había fijado. ¿Tan grave es? Wow. No tenía ni idea. Sí, me quedaré adentro, no te preocupes. Sí. Sí, vamos mañana. Sí, Blaine. ¡Sí, Blaine! Saludos para Santana, y dile a Valerie que me llame cuando quiera y nos juntamos a ver el diseño del libro. Aja. Sí, sí, yo también. Llámame cualquier cosa. Hasta mañana.

Kurt cortó la comunicación y ese fue el momento en el que Quinn se apresuró a cerrar la boca, porque no se había dado cuenta de que la había mantenido abierta durante todo ese tiempo.

- La lluvia evolucionó a tormenta afuera. Blaine dice que hay un viento huracanado y que es preferible no salir a la calle, así que se va a quedar a pasar la noche con Valerie y Santana.

- No le dijiste que no estabas en tu departamento.

- No.

- No le dijiste que estabas conmigo.- Puntualizó ella, porque por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de aclararlo de forma separada, porque definitivamente _no era lo mismo_.

- ¿Hubiera debido hacerlo?

Quinn se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua, porque los sentía repentinamente resecos, y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Ninguno de los dos hizo el menor amago de contestarlo, y se miraron a los ojos durante los cinco interminables timbrazos.

Bipppppp_- ¿Q? ¿Estás por ahí? Bueno, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de la jodida tormenta que hay afuera, ¿no? Las calles son un infierno, así que hemos decidido quedarnos todos a dormir en el cuartel. Espero que no te hayas empapado demasiado volviendo a casa porque, joder, pareciera que el cielo se va a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. Hay algo de comida de ayer en el refrigerador, lamento que no haya nada mejor, porque no vas a conseguir que nadie te envíe nada. No te preocupes por mí y no te rompas el culo trabajando porque no estoy para echarte un ojo, ¿sí? Espero que puedas dormir bien, nena. Llámame si necesitas algo. Te a- _Bipppppp.

El silencio del cuarto fue aún más ominoso una vez que se hubo disipado el último eco de la voz de Puck en el contestador.

- Dime, Quinn, ¿hubiera debido decírselo?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


	3. Un golpe de electricidad

**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _3. Life is chemistry: Un golpe de electricidad_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray. Kurt Hummel. Menciones a Noah Puckerman y Blaine Anderson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quinn/Kurt (yes, because I'm cool like that). Klaine, Quick.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> A de palabras de Física  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _Estática_  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 755 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU desde el 3x08, porque Quinn no va a Yale, no estudia teatro, sino educación inicial y vive con Puck en NY como en el universo de _Cambio_, vamos. Infidelidad.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Cuando se me va la olla, se me va bien. 

* * *

><p>- Kurt, no hace falta que te molestes.<p>

- No es una molestia.

- Pero, en serio, no es necesario que…

- Mira, Lucy Q. Fabray, estoy cocinando porque no pretenderás que coma pizza _comprada_ y de _ayer_, ¿verdad?- Kurt la observaba con la cuchara de madera amenazadoramente alzada en una mano, y la otra mano sobre la cadera, y a Quinn le hubiera gustado reírse, pero _jamás_ se hubiera atrevido a contradecirlo.- Eso me imaginaba. Así que por favor sal de mi vista y deja de ser más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Quinn salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies pero con la cabeza alta, y aunque no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con la idea de estar con Kurt, menos aún lograba conciliarse con la idea de Kurt con completa libertad de movimiento en su cocina- _su cocina_. La cocina de _su casa_.-, así que de todos modos se acomodó con los brazos cruzados apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué estás cocinando?

- Lo que puedo.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que eso significa.

- Significa que estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible con los escasos y paupérrimos ingredientes que tengo a mi disposición. Realmente no cocinan _nunca_, ¿verdad?

- Puck no tiene tiempo, con lo de las clases nocturnas, y el cuartel, y todo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No cocinas?

- Cocinar no está en mi rango de super-poderes, no. Ya sabes, no puedes tenerlos todos, en la repartija hay siempre uno que tienes que dejar fuera.

- Mmm. No, la verdad que no lo sé. Yo me las he arreglado para tenerlos todos.

Primero muerta antes que admitirlo, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa.

- Oh, Kurt. _Oh, Kurt_.

- ¿Qué? Vamos, dime _un _solo super-poder que no tenga. _Uno sólo_.

- Uno no pone en evidencia a sus amigos así como así, Hummel.

- Te estás suavizando con los años, Fabray. Ya no eres lo que solías ser.

- Son los niños. Y Puck. Sobre todo Puck.

- Ya veo.

Se vieron envueltos en el silencio más cómodo que habían compartido hasta ese momento, hasta que finalmente Kurt lo interrumpió.

- Yo podría enseñarte, si quisieras.

- ¿Qué?

- A cocinar. Puedo enseñarte, si quieres.

- Lo que _Natura non da, Salamanca non presta_, Kurt. Sería una absoluta causa perdida.

- No te digo que vayas a ser una profesional, ni que vayas a vivir de esto. Pero podrías sacar algo decente. Lo suficiente como para sorprender a… a Puck, ¿no? Y nadie puede decir que no soy un buen profesor. Pregúntale a Blaine, si no. Le enseñé todo lo que sabe… y debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido de que no es poco.- La conversación era amena, agradable, pero Quinn no podía evitar la impresión de que Kurt había sacado a relucir el nombre de Blaine como si fuese un arma. Como si él estuviese defendiéndose del nombre de Puck que ella había sacado a colación antes.

- Tal vez algún día, Kurt. Tal vez algún día. En este momento, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo delicioso que huele lo que estás preparando.

- ¿Quieres venir a probar?

- Ya que lo ofreces tan amablemente.

Un delicioso vaho inundaba la cocina y la sensación simple felicidad porvocada por el olor de buena comida casera y caliente inundaba el alma de Quinn sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Kurt sonreía con la sonrisa del gato que se comió la crema y le extendía la cuchara de madera llena de un preparado que se veía casi tan bien como olía. Quinn extendió la mano para tomar la cuchara de la de Kurt, y al rozarse sus manos, sintió un fuerte correntazo eléctrico recorriéndole la piel.

_Un corrientazo eléctrico literal._

En un impulso, retiró la mano rápidamente y dejó caer la cuchara. Kurt la observó con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender, durante un instante, pero de todos modos se inclinó para recuperar la cuchara mientras Quinn, deshaciéndose en disculpas, hacía lo mismo.

Se chocaron sus rodillas, y Kurt volvió a darle un correntazo eléctrico, y Quinn perdió el equilibrio de la sorpresa, y Kurt se inclinó sobre ella para ver si estaba bien, y en medio de la maraña de brazos y piernas en esa comprimida y diminuta cocina, Quinn lo besó y sintió un golpe de electricidad recorriéndole los labios y la piel.

Un golpe de electricidad literal. Y quizás uno no tan literal también.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


	4. Muchas horas después

**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _4. Life is chemistry: _Muchas horas después  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray. Kurt Hummel. Menciones a Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Santana López.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quinn/Kurt (yes, because I'm cool like that). Klaine, Quick. Una mención de Klainchel.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> A de palabras de Física  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _Fricción_  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1316 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU desde el 3x08, porque Quinn no va a Yale, no estudia teatro, sino educación inicial y vive con Puck en NY como en el universo de _Cambio_, vamos. Infidelidad.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Cuando se me va la olla, se me va bien. 

* * *

><p>- Me manchaste la ropa.- Fue lo primero que dijo Kurt cuando Quinn rompió el beso que él no había retribuido.<p>

Quinn tuvo ganas de sacudirlo un poco o de reírse en su cara, pero lo único que le salió fue un gesto amargo y un comentario ácido, quizás demasiado ácido.

- Es sólo una camiseta, Kurt.

Él la miró serio, sin sonreír pero sin poner una de sus características malas caras.

- Nada es _sólo _una camiseta, Quinn.

Y entonces Quinn lo besó por segunda vez.

_( - ¿Por qué me besaste?- Preguntaría él muchas horas después._

_- Porque tenías razón y quería hacerte callar. Y porque se sentía bien, de una extraña manera._

_- ¿Y por qué me besaste la primera vez?_

_- Porque está en mi naturaleza.- Respondería ella mirando el techo del cuarto con ojos pensativos, y él asentiría con la cabeza como si lo que ella acabase de decir tuviera perfecto sentido.)_

Kurt correspondió a ese beso. Se besaron desordenado y sucio en el piso de la cocina, hasta que fue él quien rompió el beso.

- Se va a quemar la comida. Además, esto se está poniendo perturbadoramente asqueroso.

- ¿El suelo o yo?

- Lo dejo a tu criterio.

Él se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, porque nunca había sido nada menos que un caballero. Aún después de tanto contacto, él seguía dándole pequeños golpes de electricidad.

- Que cargado que estás.

- Suele pasarme en noches de tormenta.

_(- ¿Fue la primera vez que besaste a una mujer?- Preguntaría ella muchas horas después._

_- No.- Respondería él sin mirarla a los ojos._

_- ¿Quién fue la primera mujer que besaste?- Replicaría ella, obstinada._

_- Brittany.- Respondería él, seco y brusco.- No quiero hablar de eso. Sería hablar de mí y de mi padre y de mis miedos, y no de Brittany. No vale la pena.- Zanjaría el tema él sin derecho a réplica._

_Ella se mordería los labios de ganas de saber más, pero sabría reconocer obstinación al verla, y no preguntaría nada.)_

Comieron en silencio, y Quinn se mordió la lengua para no soltar los elogios que cada bocado despertaba en su paladar, porque Kurt estaba horriblemente callado, y jugaba con la comida en su plato sin probar bocado, y ella podía jugar el papel de la Reina del Hielo con la espalda rígida y comiendo sin una mueca mejor que cualquiera.

Cuando terminó el plato de pasta, Quinn tomó su vaso de agua de a sorbos discretos. Luego se limpió delicadamente las manos, e inmediatamente después clavó su intensa mirada sobre Kurt.

Sin embargo, no lo acusó de nada, ni le hecho nada en cara. Sin embargo, tampoco le pidió perdón.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- Le preguntó.

La miro a los ojos por unos instantes, y ella no le desvió la mirada.

- No lo sé.- Suspiró finalmente él.

Esa fue toda la clave que ella necesitaba para ponerse de pie, acercarse a él, tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarlo otra vez.

Fue él quien se puso de pie y los dirigió con pasos vacilantes al cuarto, mientras ella se reía entre dientes porque él claramente no tenía ni la más puta idea de por dónde la estaba llevando.

_( - ¿Te arrepientes?- Le preguntaría él muchas horas después._

_- Siempre me arrepiento. De lo que hago, y de lo que no hago también. Mi vida es simplemente una sumatoria de culpas, y una lucha constante por ver qué culpa le gana a la otra. Eso no significa que no lo volvería a hacer._

_- Eso es mucho dolor para cargar en una sola persona, Quinn._

_- No es como si tú estuvieras en posición para hablar sobre eso._

_- Ese es tan no el punto de esto, Quinn. Tan no el punto._

_- Eso no lo hace menos cierto.)_

Él la desvistió con parsimonia y cuidado y ella sonrió entre dientes.

- ¿Siempre eres tan cuidado con la ropa?

- Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

- ¿Y siempre eres tan cuidado, en general? ¿Eres así también con…?

- No te atrevas.- La interrumpió él, con los ojos relampagueantes.- No te atrevas a decir lo que los dos sabemos que ibas a decir.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás si lo hago?

- Cállate Quinn.

- Hazme callar.

Y él la besó desde el esternón hasta el ombligo, desabrochando uno por uno los botones de la camisa a su paso, y ella arqueó la espalda.

- No me provoques.

- Creo que no has entendido el punto de nada de todo esto.

- Creo que ninguno de los dos ha entendido nada.

- ¿Y eso es realmente tan terrible?

- Cállate, Quinn. Por favor, cállate.

_(- ¿Fue la primera vez que te acostaste con una mujer?- Preguntaría ella muchas horas después._

_- No.- Respondería él simplemente._

_- ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?- Insistiría ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos, curiosa._

_- Los primeros años de universidad fueron años muy interesantes de mi vida._

_- ¿Rachel?_

_- Rachel._

_- Wow. Estoy impresionada. ¿Lo sabe Santana?_

_- Supongo. Ella y Blaine se cuentan todo. Y con todo, me refiero a todo._

_- Lo sé. ¿Pero lo sabe Blaine?_

_- Por supuesto que lo sabe Blaine. Blaine estaba ahí._

_- Whoa. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que…?_

_- No te estoy queriendo decir nada. Te lo estoy diciendo. Sí, Blaine y Rachel y yo hicimos un trío. Te dije que habían sido años de mi vida muy interesantes._

_- Wow. Estoy impresionada._

_- No sé si eso es un insulto o un halago._

_- Quizás ambos.)_

Ella intentó quitarse la camisa, pero él la detuvo.

- Déjatela puesta.

Quinn se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le mordisqueó el cuello.

- ¿Te excita que tenga una camisa de hombre?

- No seas ridícula.

- Quizás te excita que sea de Puck, ¿no? Vamos, no puedes decirme que nunca lo miraste de reojo un poco con ganas…

Él la aparto con brusquedad.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de traerlos ahora a colación?

- Si vamos a cometer el pecado de todas formas, mejor cometerlo bien, ¿no?

- Te das cuenta de que eres un poco perversa, ¿no?

- No sé si lo dices como si fuese una virtud o un defecto.

- Créeme, si lo supiera, no estaríamos en esta situación.

_(- ¿No te sientes mal por Puck?- Preguntaría él muchas horas después._

_- Sí y no.- Contestaría ella prometiendo una respuesta tan dolorosa y tan complicada que él preferiría no seguir indagando.)_

Al final volvieron a besarse, porque mientras se besaban no podían seguir enredándose y haciéndose daño. Por muy estúpido que pareciese, mientras se besaban, el pecado era un poco menos grave y un poco menos real.

Y, además, el pecado ya estaba comenzado. ¿Cuál era el peligro de terminarlo?

Ninguno de los dos se paró a pensar en las contradicciones, quizás porque los dos están _ hechos_ de contradicciones.

_(- ¿No te sientes mal por Blaine?- Preguntaría ella muchas horas después._

_- Es muy complicado, Quinn. No hablemos de eso ahora, por favor._

_- Está bien. Mañana._

_- Mañana. Te lo prometo.)_

No se abrazaron en la cama después del sexo. Quinn se quitó ceremoniosamente la camisa, indecisa sobre si debería lavarla, quemarla o dejarla como estaba. Kurt volvió a ponerse la ropa, porque aparentemente no le gustaba estar desnudo, y Quinn no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería igual con Blaine. Por algún extraño motivo, pensar en Blaine era menos doloroso que simular que no existía.

Se calzó el camisón que guardaba debajo de su almohada, se dirigió a la cocina y a los quince minutos volvió con dos tazas de té de manzanilla y miel.

- ¿Qué carajo estamos haciendo, Kurt?

_(- ¿No te sientes tú mal por Blaine?- Preguntaría él muchas horas después._

_- Mil veces peor que por Puck.)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


	5. Dos no es igual que uno más uno

**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _5. Life is chemistry: Dos no es igual que uno más uno_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray. Kurt Hummel. Menciones a Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quinn/Kurt. Mayor relevancia de Klaine y de Quick en este capítulo.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> A de palabras de Física  
><strong>Tema:<strong> Dinámica  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1850 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU desde el 3x08, porque Quinn no va a Yale, no estudia teatro, sino educación inicial y vive con Puck en NY como en el universo de _Cambio_, vamos. Infidelidad.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Cuando se me va la olla, se me va bien. Este fic venía bastante libre de Quinn!angst. Y luego vine y escribí este capítulo. *sigh*

* * *

><p>La farsa les dura dos meses y medio.<p>

Como era de preveer, es Kurt quien decide cortar, quizás no por lo sano, pero sí de raíz.

(Quinn lo podría haber previsto incluso desde el mismo día número uno, porque Kurt no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y se lo había encontrado por la mañana cansado y triste delante de su cuarta taza de café, mientras ella había amanecido abrazada a la camisa que había estado vistiendo la noche anterior, embriagada en el aroma mezclado a Puck y a Kurt. Ese fue el momento preciso en el que Quinn se dio cuenta de que acababa de tomar una decisión que iba a marcar el ritmo no solo de los siguientes meses, si no del resto de su vida.)

A fin de cuentas, Quinn no puede culparlo, porque Kurt fue directo y sincero con ella desde el principio.

_Las cosas no están bien entre Blaine y yo… Es complicado de explicar. Supongo que si no estuviésemos juntos desde hace tanto tiempo, ya hubiésemos terminado, y uno coquetea con la idea de terminar, por supuesto, en realidad siempre lo hace, después de cada discusión y de cada problema siempre tiene el arrebato de "Tiro todo por la borda y si te he visto no me acuerdo", pero luego siempre se le pasa, ¿no? La decisión de cortar, de verdaderamente cortar es mucho más fuerte y más difícil de tomar… Y hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo que la sola idea de estar sin él me resulta absurda, ¿sabes? Porque no me acuerdo cómo es que se supone que era mi vida sin él… Y la idea es seguir trabajando, no tomar decisiones drásticas y joder el trabajo de años, ¿no? Y no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que acabo de joderlo todo lo más jodido que puedo joderlo._

Quinn no lo consoló con mentiras ni con caricias, pero lo escuchó asintiendo con la cabeza con empatía y rellenándole la taza de té cada vez que era necesario. Era una forma muy estúpida de pensarlo, pero, quizás, lo que más le dolía de todo fuese que Blaine no le hubiese contado nada.

Nunca había estado en los planes de Quinn pedirle a Kurt que rompiese con Blaine ni mucho menos, no sólo porque Blaine era su mejor amigo y si ya se había jodido más de lo que podía llegar a concientizar, no iba a firmar el certificado de defunción de esa amistad; no, Quinn no tenía el menor interés en pedirle a Kurt que rompiese con Blaine porque ella no tenía la más mínima intención de romper con Puck y, a fin de cuentas, era solo justo.

Quinn supo desde el primer momento que lo que ella quería de Kurt era una aventura, no porque no pudiese llegar a quererlo lo suficiente como para querer algo más- porque ni siquiera había llegado a plantearse la posibilidad-, sino porque lo que _necesitaba_ era una aventura.

Quizás Kurt fuese nuevo en el asunto, pero Quinn había comenzado a engañar a los dieciséis años y no estaba orgullosa, no sentía que era algo de lo que hacer gala, incluso la hacía ruborizarse un poco y bajar la cabeza, pero, cómo le había dicho a Kurt durante esas _muchas horas después_ de esa noche fatídica, era algo que estaba en su naturaleza.

Quinn Fabray nació para la adrenalina de la traición, y está hecha para vivir en la dinámica insana de la mentira.

Quizás lo que le falta es madurar, quien sabe. Quizás alguien podría decir que lo que le hace falta es conocer el amor verdadero, el que verdaderamente le quite los deseos de tramar intrigas a su espalda.

Si alguien se atreviese a decírselo, Quinn se encogería de hombros y diría que quizás, que puede ser, que tal vez tengan razón.

En el fuero interno pensaría que todos pueden bien meterse sus opiniones estúpidas en el culo, pero la perfecta Quinn Fabray no diría nunca eso.

Quinn sabe que desea, que siempre desea _más_, porque siempre _podría_ tener más, aunque esté perfectamente bien con lo que ya tiene. Quinn sabe que no puede querer a una única persona, porque la lealtad no le sale natural si no es con dolor, y el dolor pinta a la lealtad de resentimiento, y lo último que necesita es resentir a Puck _aún más_.

Quinn es perfectamente consciente de que está bastante lejos de lo ideal, de lo perfecto, incluso de lo esperable. Con los años, ha ido aprendiendo que a fin de cuentas lo más práctico quizás sea adoptar la filosofía de _es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo_, porque es perfectamente consciente de que no puede volver a ir a los tumbos por la vida como cuando estaba en la secundaria, porque sabe que no podría volver a soportarlo.

(Quizás la ayuden las certezas de que Puck y ella se han sobrepuesto a mil y una mentiras: siempre podrán sobreponerse a una más; y de que Puck también tiene sus propios secretos y juega con fuego con sus propias mentiras. Quinn está prácticamente segura de que los engaños de Puck involucran a una nena de ocho años de rizos dorados e imposibles ojos color hazel, y quizás sean mentiras más puras, pero al final del día siguen siendo mentiras.)

(Quizás, simplemente se encogería de hombros y se respaldaría tarareando,_ Pero dos no es igual que uno más uno_. ¿No es eso acaso lo que dice la canción?)

Quinn se siente atraída por Kurt, eso desde ya, y lo quiere muy a su particular manera de intentar destrozar todo lo que le resulta preciado, porque no conoce otro _modus operandi_ para demostrar su afecto. Pero, en el fondo, lo quiere.

Pero, no va a mentirle a nadie, lo que ella realmente buscaba en él era la satisfacción del deseo que le arde en las entrañas. Es el deseo de la adrenalina, y de los misterios y de los enigmas, y cuando no está satisfecho, su vida se va a la mierda en todos los aspectos, porque Quinn siente como si la estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

Es por eso que el día en que Kurt le dice que deben terminarlo todo, no se sorprende, porque Kurt ha vivido los últimos meses como si fuesen un karma que lleva arrastrando de los tobillos, y ha palidecido, y ha adelgazado y Quinn sabe que no está bien.

No es lo suficientemente perversa y auto-centrada como para empujarlo a seguir sabiendo que no le hace bien _y_ que él no quiere seguir.

_No lo suficiente._

Así que cuando Kurt se lo dice asiente simplemente con la cabeza y no le sonríe, porque no se han permitido engaños dentro de la mentira, pero tampoco le reprocha.

Lo que verdaderamente la toma por sorpresa es lo que Kurt le dice después.

_Blaine y yo vamos a casarnos, Quinn. Y tengo que contárselo todo._

Okey, la idea del casamiento es simplemente _insana_, aunque deja de serlo tanto cuando Kurt se la explica mientras intenta prevenirle un mini ataque de pánico.

_No es como si fuésemos a casarnos mañana, por favor. Quizás en un año, o en dos. No sé. Es la idea de Blaine de que es a la vez un proyecto en el que trabajar juntos, y un compromiso de que queremos hacerlo juntos. Y tiene razón, porque quiero trabajar juntos, y quiero sacar adelante todo lo que se pueda sacar adelante, porque no puedo sacarlo a él de mi vida. Y no puedo seguir haciéndole esto. No se lo merece y no quiero hacerlo. Y si quiero que esto tenga la mínima oportunidad de funcionar, tengo que poner todo lo que tengo sobre la mesa, contarle la verdad y aceptar las consecuencias._

Quinn no se molesta en decirle que su experiencia le ha demostrado que decir la verdad quizás sea lo correcto, pero que en general no deriva en buenas consecuencias. No se molesta en decírselo, en primer lugar porque sabe que sus consejos caerían en oídos sordos. En segundo lugar, porque sabe que es necesario que Kurt haga su propia experiencia. En tercer, pero no último lugar, porque Blaine a veces es una caja de sorpresas, y está tan jodidamente enamorado de Kurt que no está muy segura sobre cuál sería su reacción.

De lo que sí está segura es de que la jodida va a ser ella.

(Mientras Blaine no lo supiese, la dinámica era muy distinta. Quinn se consuela con la idea ficticia de que no le estaba mintiendo, simplemente le estaba _ocultando la verdad_. No era algo de lo que se enorgullezca, por supuesto, porque siempre se caracterizó por ser brutalmente sincera con sus amigos, pero es un consuelo. Quinn se consuela pensando que mentirle- no; _ocultarle la verdad_- a Blaine es un pequeño precio a pagar comparado con mantener su cordura. Pero, si va a perder a Kurt, va a ser época de reacomodos, de volver a ocupar su energía y su obsesión en muchas y pequeñas obsesiones que no le hacen mal a nadie, mientras pueda, mientras le dure la farsa. Y, por sobre eso, Quinn no puede lidiar con las heridas de Blaine. Que Blaine está en todo su derecho a tener, por supuesto, pero ella no_ puede_ lidiar con ellas. _Simplemente no puede_. Necesitaría muchos años de terapia para darse cuenta de que es simplemente una manera de bloquear la ansiedad y el pánico que le producen la simple idea de perderlo, porque no puede perderlo. No puede _permitirse _perderlo. A fin de cuentas, Quinn ya ha aceptado la cruda realidad de que destroza todo lo que ama. Quizás sólo le falta entender que Blaine no puede estar excluido de esa maldición, porque de otro modo no sería real.)

(Que se entere Puck no le quita el sueño, la verdad. Quinn está prácticamente convencida de que Puck lo sabe todo, o al menos lo sospecha con ultrajante certeza. Por momentos se enrabia y lo acusa de cobarde en su mente por no hacer nada al respecto, pero luego se da cuenta de que la realidad es que Puck la conoce casi tan bien como se conoce ella misma. Puck sabe que es inútil esperar algo distinto de ella, que luchar contra la corriente es tan inútil como todo el mundo dice y que a final del día tiene solo dos opciones disponibles: aceptarla como es o dejarla sin volver a mirar atrás. El hecho de que él se muerda los labios y apriete los puños, pero la acepte sin decir palabra son para ella un claro indicicio de que debería correr lo más lejos posible de ese hombre, porque lleva años destrozándolo de a poco, y terminará destrozándolo de una manera horriblemente espectacular. Pero es adicta a Puck en la misma medida en la que es adicta a la adrenalina y al engaño, y nadie deja de ser egoísta simplemente por vocación.)

Visto con ojos objetivos, el hecho de que para ella sea mucho más terrible que lo sepa Blaine a que lo sepa Puck, sólo la hace sentir peor.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


	6. Mucho de qué hablar

**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _6. Life is chemistry:_ _Mucho de qué hablar_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray. Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman. Menciones a Kurt Hummel, Santana López, Rachel Berry, OFC (Valerie Adams).  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine, Quick. Menciones de Kurt/Quinn y de Pezberry.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> HummelBerry, Blainetana. Blaine/Quinn.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> A de palabras de Física  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _Presión_  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 2397 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU desde el 3x08, porque Quinn no va a Yale, no estudia teatro, sino educación inicial y vive con Puck en NY como en el universo de _Cambio_, vamos. Infidelidad.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Cuando se me va la olla, se me va bien.

* * *

><p>La primera primerísima reacción de Blaine fue la incredulidad.<p>

Quinn no llegó a verla, porque cuando Blaine finalmente se enfrentó a ella, ya había lleado a la cuarta etapa de su reacción, pero Kurt se las fue detallando una por una mientras ella simulaba impasibilidad cuando interiormente se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

Antes de que estallase la bomba, Quinn podía pretender que nada sucedía si lo deseaba, pero una vez desatada la catástrofe, decididamente prefería la caída libre al descenso lento y tortuoso, porque manejaba muy mal la incertidumbre y la anticipación.

La segunda reacción de Blaine fue la ira, pero duró muy poco, porque Blaine es incapaz de mantenerse furioso durante demasiado tiempo pero ni intentando. Quinn apenas tuvo noticias de esta segunda instancia, porque Kurt no se la tomó en serio y se mantuvo inflexible y razonable durante los dos días que a Blaine le duró el arrebato.

Kurt se quebró con la tercera reacción, porque cuando se le pasó el golpe inicial de adrenalina, Blaine cayó fácilmente en su forma habitual de lidiar con los problemas, y había solo una determinada cantidad de la depresión de Blaine que Kurt podía soportar sin quebrarse.

Durante el primer día de incredulidad, habían permanecido los dos en el departamento porque Blaine andaba como alucinado chocándose con las cosas y dejando las hornallas encendidas, y Kurt tenía pánico de que se desatase una catástrofe. Durante los dos días de ira, habían continuado juntos en el departamento, un poco porque el departamento era de los dos, pero sobre todo porque nunca habían dejado de gritarse el tiempo suficiente como para que uno de los dos decidiera irse dando un portazo. Seguirse gritando siempre parecía ser la prioridad.

Pero luego de la segunda noche consecutiva que Blaine pasó acurrucado a los pies del sofá, llorando inconsolable, y si Kurt trataba de acercarse simplemente se ahogaba en medio de espasmos de llanto, Kurt no tuvo otra alternativa que tragarse el orgullo y con voz rasposa por la falta de sueño y el llanto, llamar a Santana para pedirle, _suplicarle_, que se hiciera cargo de Blaine, porque claramente Blaine no podía estar solo y él ya no tenía fuerzas ni para ocuparse de sí mismo, mucho menos de él.

Santana llegó con el mentón alto y no le dirigió una sola palabra a Kurt, y solamente se acercó a él para arrebatarle de las manos el bolso que había preparado con unas cuantas pertenencias esenciales de Blaine, y luego se arrodilló al lado de él, y le susurró algo al oído, y Blaine la miró a los ojos como si no la reconociese, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y dejó que ella lo tomase del brazo y se lo llevase con suavidad pero firmeza hacia la puerta. Ninguno tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás.

Santana, por lo menos, tuvo el buen gesto de llevar a Rachel consigo y no obligarla a irse con ellos.

(Quinn no está segura de que haya sido tan buen gesto, de todos modos, porque esa parte de la historia se la contó Rachel, y no está tan segura de qué haya pensado Kurt realmente al respecto. Ella, por lo menos, se alegraba de que él no estuviese solo en ese trance, porque puede parecer una perra sin corazón, pero definitivamente no lo es, ¿sí?)

La etapa de la depresión de Blaine duró dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que ni Kurt ni Quinn vieron a Blaine- Quinn no lo intentó, y cada vez que Kurt lo intentó, se encontró con una Santana infranqueable bloqueándole la puerta; cuando quiso aprovecharse de los breves momentos en los que Santana y Rachel aprovechaban para verse, se encontraba a Valerie bloqueándole la puerta, quien le sonreía apologéticamente, pero no por eso violaba las estrictas normas que Santana le había dejado. Nadie supo nunca lo que había pasado a puertas cerradas durante esas dos semanas entre Blaine y Santana; por su parte, Kurt y Rachel se la habían pasado viendo películas lacrimógenas, comiendo helado, hablando fanáticamente durante horas, para luego pelearse a grito pelado, para luego reconciliarse llorando los dos hasta deshidratarse para al final del día irse a dormir abrazados, y al día siguiente volver a repetir la comedia paso por paso; Quinn se la pasó flotando en una nube, simulando que nada había cambiado en su vida, visitando esporádicamente a Kurt y Rachel, aunque no podía evitar sentir la hostilidad en el ambiente, porque era la única forma de saber algo de Blaine sin estar _con_ Blaine, porque no tenía las pelotas para ir y buscarlo ella de frente, y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo; Puck se la pasó simulando que no pasaba nada de nada en ningún flanco, porque nadie le había dicho nada directamente a la cara, y él ignoraba con gracia más digna de mejor causa los comentarios ácidos de Santana, y darse por enterado del cambio y de la situación extraña hubiera significado que tenía que darse por enterado de la situación al completo. Quinn está segura de que, después de Blaine, Puck fue quien peor lo pasó de todos durante esas dos semanas.

Blaine salió de la casa de Santana y Rachel dos semanas después, con mucho menos peso, los ojos rojos y cansados de tanto llorar y tan poco dormir, pero tranquilo y sereno. Seguía estando infinitamente triste, y dolía mirarlo a los ojos, pero había dejado de sentir que todo había sido por su culpa, que Kurt y Quinn y todos habían confabulado a sus espaldas porque simplemente no valía la pena y no se merecía nada de lo que tenía, y había sido un iluso en creer que podía tenerlo sin merecerlo durante todos esos años, y todos esos pensamientos que Santana había tenido que sacarle de los labios a base de abrazos, ocasionales bofetadas y largos discursos acalorados mitad en español y mitad en inglés, en ese lenguaje particular que Blaine había aprendido a entender hacía muchos años- y, en verdad, esas ideas siguieron anidando en su mente, y serían necesarios muchos años, y mucho amor y muchas pequeñas victorias para desarraigarlas del todo, porque en realidad siempre quedarían adormiladas en un rincón demasiado oscuro de su subconsciente, pero al menos se le habían salido de la punta de la lengua. Blaine había vuelto a ser funcional, había entrado en la cuarta etapa de su reacción y quería saber toda la verdad, porque necesitaba respuestas, y es entonces cuando va a ver a Quinn.

Quinn no podría haber estado más agradecida de que Puck no estuviese cuando Blaine llama a su puerta.

Lo deja pasar sin hacer ningún comentario, le hace un gesto gentil indicando que puede sentarse donde le plazca y desaparece en la cocina, de donde regresa diez minutos después con una taza de té para ella y una de café negro para él. No es hasta que se sienta en la mesa enfrentada a él, que se atreve a hablarle.

- Te ves horrible.

Blaine suelta un resoplido que suena sospechosamente como una risa, y Quinn no puede evitar sonreír pese a lo absurdo de la situación.

- Me siento horrible.

Ella asiente levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Vamos al punto?- Ataca ella, y él la mira fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué, Quinn? ¿Por qué?

Ella deja la taza sobre la mesa, sorprendida.

- ¿Eso es lo que vas a decirme? _¿Por qué?_ ¿No vas a reprocharme, gritarme, ponerme verde, zarandearme un poco? ¿Sólo vas a preguntarme por qué?

Blaine suspira, y ese es el momento en el que Quinn se da cuenta de que en el último mes envejeció diez años.

- Nunca te pondría un dedo encima, y me destroza que pienses lo contrario. Y gritarte no me valdría de nada. Sería un alivio temporario, pero en dos horas todo volvería a ser la misma mierda. Necesito entender, porque esa va a ser la única forma en la que voy a poder sacar esto adelante, y para eso necesito saber por qué.

- No fue algo personal.

Blaine bufa, y en ese momento Quinn ve en él una acidez que es enteramente Kurt, y que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Quinn? ¿Me estás queriendo decir que que te acostases con mi novio no es algo personal? _¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_

- Lo que estoy queriendo decir es que no fue hecho adrede para herirte, Blaine. La intención final de esto nunca fue herirte a ti.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que no iba a herirme que Kurt me fuese infiel? ¿Y más aún que me fuese infiel con una de mis mejores amigas? ¿De qué material te crees que estoy hecho?

Quinn suspira y se aprieta el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda. Esta conversación apenas comienza, y ella ya se siente terriblemente cansada.

- No dije que pensaba que no iba a herirte. Dije que la intención no era herirte. Simplemente fue algo circunstancial.

- Pero claramente no te importó en lo más mínimo saber que ibas a herirme.

- No. O bueno, sí, sí me importó.

- No lo suficiente como para detenerte.

- No.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Quinn? ¿Acaso nuestra amistad no significa nada para ti?

- Blaine, hay algo que es necesario que entiendas. Te lo dije antes, y te lo repetiré: no es algo personal. No pensaba en ti, porque no podía pensar en ti, y tampoco pensaba en Kurt realmente, para ser sincera. Es una necesidad, es algo que el cuerpo me pide y a lo que no puedo decirle que no. Deseo lo que no puedo tener porque lo quiero todo, y soy destructiva con todo lo que amo, porque _soy así_. Siempre he sido así, era así cuando me conociste y sé que te duele ahora porque por primera vez lo has sufrido en carne propia, pero no puedes decirme que no lo sabías.

Blaine la mira con sus profundos ojos hazel, y Quinn es incapaz de dilucidar si la infinita tristeza que hay en ellos es por ella, por Kurt o por todo.

- Te vas a quedar _tan_ sola, Quinn.

- Siempre he estado sola.

- Conozco a una o dos personas que se sentirían muy dolidas de escucharte decir eso.

- Precisamente eso es lo que hago.

- No. Lo que haces es ser una cobarde. Te amparas en decir que es tu naturaleza, que eso te hace ser lo que eres, pero en realidad no eres más que una cobarde. No está en la naturaleza de nadie el ser siempre hostil, Quinn. Simplemente es una estrategia para no enfrentarte a la realidad, porque si te enfrentas a la realidad tendrás que enfrentarte con mucho dolor y mucha ira y muchos sentimientos que no son agradables, pero que no puedes seguir acogiendo dentro tuyo mucho más. Porque vas a terminar sola, _verdaderamente sola_, el día en que Puck no lo soporte más o termines de destrozarlo del todo o ambas cosas. El día en que yo no lo soporte más. O me termines de destrozar del todo. Ese día, Quinn, ese día, te darás cuenta de que el dolor y la ira llegan de todos modos y que estar solo, _verdaderamente solo_, no es algo que sea natural ni bueno para nadie.

Quinn siente deseo de largarse a llorar, pero en lugar de eso aprieta los puños y contra-ataca.

- Vete a la mierda, Anderson.

Blaine asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie.

- Gracias por el café.- Dice, aunque no lo tocó.

Ninguno de los dos hace además de acercarse a la puerta.

- ¿Lo sabe Puck?- Pregunta finalmente Blaine.

- Sí, y lo supo siempre, pero aún sigue pretendiendo que no lo sabe.

- Es porque no quiere perderte.

- Lo sé.

- No saques a ese hombre de tu vida, Quinn.

Eso es más de lo que Quinn puede soportar, así que desvia la conversación.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Kurt?

- Creo que ese es un tema entre Kurt y yo, Quinn. Sé que las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros, pero eso no es excusa. Vamos a tener mucho de que hablar.

- Tú y tu manía de hablar por todo.

- He perdido la confianza en él, y me causó tanto dolor que el pecho me duele físicamente de sólo pensar en eso. Y aún así lo sigo amando. Creo que sí, que vale la pena hablar por todo.

Y con esta última aseveración, Blaine finalmente se acerca a la puerta. Cuando Quinn se acerca a su lado, él le besa la mejilla.

- Gracias por cinco años de una de las mejores amistades que podría haber deseado.

Y ese es el momento en el que el peso de toda la realidad golpea a Quinn en medio del rostro, porque eso, _eso_, con toda su amabilidad y su sutileza, eso es una despedida, y Quinn sabe con toda la certeza de su carácter que no puede soportar otra despedida, no después de Rachel, no después de su padre, no después de _Beth_.

- No voy a perderte.- Dice aferrándose al brazo de él.

Blaine suspira.

- Nunca podrá volver a ser lo que era, Quinn. Lo siento.

- Quizás no será lo que era, pero será lo que pueda ser. Voy a ganarte de nuevo. ¿Vas a dejarme intentarlo?

Él sonrie, y Quinn no sabía si en su sonrisa hay orgullo o tristeza.

- Por supuesto.

- Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien.

- Creo que eso es más un insulto que un halago.

- Quizás.

- Buenas noches, Quinn.

- Buenas noches, Blaine.

Ni dos minutos después de que Blaine se haya ido ido, Puck aparece por la puerta limpiándose el sudor de la frente y arrugando el entrecejo.

- ¿Ese era Blaine?- Pregunta, y enseguida se muerde el labio inferior, arrepentido, porque no debería extrañarle que Blaine estuviese en su departamento a menos que lo supiese todo.

Quinn se acerca a él y lo besa en las labios, suave, un gesto de pura ternura que no comparten desde hacía semanas. Puck la toma de la cintura, y ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Sí, era Blaine. Vamos para adentro, Noah. Hace frío, y tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado acompañarme en este viaje con esta pareja tan... peculiar.<strong><strong><br>****

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
